houseaquilafandomcom-20200213-history
Food of Aquila
The Notable food of Aquila: D'Fromage Legionaire: Said to be the mold growing in Lorica armour, this cheese is requires something of an aquired taste (You're required to be on the edge of starvation to eat it). It is green, bitter and has notes of light fluffiness. Space Beef Brisket: Imported Space Beef is a valued commodity amongst the BBQ minded Aquilians. The Brisket cut of Space Beef is slow-roasted until the meat readily falls apart on the roasting tine. While the meat is being roasted a covering sauce is prepared. The sauce varies to taste, however, the two traditional sauces are either a thick glaze made of slow-rendered and pureed tomatoes, onions and honey, then smoked with charcoal or the more traditional Diomikato Lava, or a firey spiced thin glaze made from the Gates of Hell Chili. The second sauce will leave the most hardened of veterans eyes watering. Weredragon Egg Supreme: A hardy breakfast for a Legionnaire before a battle. First an omlette of Weredragon eggs, Flame Boar sausage and sliced salted olives is made, it is placed within a thin wheat pancake, sprinkled with crushed Lava Fruit seeds and drizzled with honey. The panacke is then folded so it is hand portable, and the juices are contained within. Legionnaries who are eating it on the go are adviced to be careful not to get any on their uniform before the morning parade. Space Lamb Shank: Much like Space Beef, Space Lamb is a centerpiece for the BBQ minded. The Space Lamb shank is cooked on the bone, slowly cooked in a marinade of red currents and wild mint. As the fat of the meat melts into the marinade, it creates its own gravy that can be served as an accompaniment. The Legionnaire Ration Pack: Sometimes culinary expertise is not on the mind of a soldier embroiled in a long and hard fought ground war. As such Aquilian Legions create Ration Packs that can be carried into the field. These rations are typically high in calorie and protein to keep a soldier in need well nutritioned in the field. Three square meals of Grade A A.C.R.E. meat and potatoes, with added gravy, or Aquilian spices, appropriate to the meal, are stored in separate sealed packages. These should invoke just enough memories of home to bolster a soldier in the field without distracting them with nostalgia. In addition, there will be a small jar of salted olives, a packet of boiled honey candies, and two bars of chocolate. These are added to ensure a soldier has access to simple sugars when they need a quick energy boost. Aquila Brand Ramen: A culinary piece that is said to have stemmed from Aquilian interaction with House Serpens and House Reticulum, the Aquila Brand Ramen is a feast and a full body workout all in one. At its core, it is a miso and soy broth containing wheat or meat noodles and vegetables (seaweed, cabbage, carrots, green onions, bamboo, water chestnuts) (All lovingly supplied by A.C.R.E.), with optional meat (Typically Flame Boar, Weredragon, or Space Beef), topped with a Weredragon egg. The full body workout comes from the spicing (outsides say over-spicing) using Hells Gate Chilies. The extreme intensity of the chill causes full body convulsions and spasms that typically kick in twenty to thirty minutes after consumption. While these convulsions are strenuous, they are in no way threatening, and provide an excellent workout for a Legionnaire who wishes to maximize their downtime. Hardline Aquilians say that the dish is only cooked to perfection in the Lava Flows of Diomikato. Flame Boar on spit: Hunted via Lorica harpune, filled with wine, seasoned with condensed salt and rock pepper and roasted over a lava pit. On Diomikato often used during field camps to keep you warm on colder days. Centuri-O's Brand Cereal This cereal, made with assistance from ACRE corporation, represents the essential nutrients to start any day, especially those days that require the excess energy necessary to hunt down and exterminate the synthetic threat. Made with 100% natural ingredients, including grains and oil. It is served with water and tastes quite bland by itself, though leaves a strange "oily" after taste. This cereal is the best way to start of the day. Wildlife Weredragon: Weredragons are a common form of lava inhabiting lizards, they're named as such because of their seemingly shifting forms when hunted for food. Diomikatian Lions: Diomikatian Lion Cubs: An extremely rare and valuable meat reserved solely for those ranked praetor and above. A little known fact of Diomikatian Lion's is that they are marsupials and as such, mothers carry their cubs inside their pouches. The cubs grow very fat inside the pouch and can have a weight of up to 45 Kilograms (100 pounds). It is tradition that a single Aqulian soldier fight the mother 1 on 1 without weapons to get the cub. Many have died over the years attempting to get the precious cub meat. The meat is marbled with fat, is extremely juicy, difficult to over cook and invokes a feeling of deep satisfaction in the one who eats it. (There may be Hallucinogens in the meat, we aren't sure) Flame Boar: Dire-Boar: Sub-species of the Flame Boar, however, these ones are not on fire. Deep Elephant Snake: Found in the deepest parts of Diomikato, The deep elephant snakes is unique as it evolved with no legs and then grew them later on in its development. The body is quite bland, but Deep Elephant snake thighs are quite delicious. Deathlizards: A bit like chicken in taste and a lot like crocodile in texture Edible Flora Spined Lava Fruit: A form of cacti that solely grows in lava flows. The seeds require the intense heat and the wealth of minerals in the lave in order to gestate and grow. The Flora itself forms stacking ball like central column and appendages in a deep red colour. Razor sharp spines cover the flesh and contain a form of mild neurotoxin that causes a soporific effect, which causes the unwary to fall into a deep sleep, directly into the lava flow. The flesh of the plant however has a light, sweet flavour, and is considered to have a considerable number of health benefits due to its high vitamin and mineral content. Warning: Overconsumption can result in heavy metal poisoning. Gates of Hell Chilli: A 10 Trillion Scoville Chilli, it is the staple of every Diomakitan dish. Drink Space Wine: Made from the notable space grapes, space wine is a luxury product in Aquila, with a unique fermenting process that leaves a deliciously rustic wine with one hell of a kick! Diomakitan Fire Brandy: Made from a special blend of Gate of Hell Chilli and Blood Berries, Diomakitan Fire Brandy is a Legionaires drink of choice, noted for its signature 'flames of hell' sensation as it goes down the throat, it is commonly given to new recruits as a form of initiation. Also has been noted for it's ability to run as spike drive fuel, although it runs rather hot. Specialties: Molten Rock: Rock when sufficiently heated is soft, such rock is usually too hot to eat, but desperate aquilians found a solution, by covering the inside of their mouths in a Lorica Lubricant and Coolant mix, aqualians were able to eat and surprisingly digest the substance. Since then it has been a stable of the Aquilian diet. (Warning: Do NOT let the Rock harden)Category:Lore